Information technology (IT) systems are generally monitored so that remedial action can fix issues that arise. An information technology system administrator is notified of the system's issues usually through graphs, gauges, dash boards, or other visual indicators that depict the system's conditions. Upon notice of such an issue in the system, the administrator searches for the issue's root cause to resolve the issue as quickly as possible.